This invention pertains to a raster scan display image control system, such as for causing a video image to be displayed on a video display tube and to travel or be positioned selectively in a plurality of directions or at a plurality of locations on the tube. This invention is particularly useful in conjunction with, though not necessarily limited to, entertainment devices of the kind wherein images are displayed on video tubes or other raster scan displays and controlled by an operator.
While it will be evident that this invention has application for use with various raster scan displays, the invention herein will be described in terms of a video display of a type requiring synchronizing signals for control of a raster scan thereof, such as a television receiver.